


No time

by yu_ki_eater



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Backstage makeout session, Közi is cutely desperate, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Please Don't Hate Me, Yu~ki has a vampire kink what's new lmao, it's more of a ruined orgasm, not intentional tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_ki_eater/pseuds/yu_ki_eater
Summary: Yu~ki and Közi kiss in a cramped restroom after Bara ni Irodorareta concert.
Relationships: Közi/Yu~Ki (Malice Mizer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No time

They're in a restroom.

It's a little cramped: a toilet, a sink and a shower stall, but they can manage. They're both sweaty, still wearing the same clothes from when they were on stage, except for the obnoxious wigs - they had been haphazardly discarded onto the floor as soon as they got into the restroom, and the staff definitely doesn't need to know about this detail. They also don't need to know where they are, but they definitely want to. They've heard their names being called three times, but neither of them cared enough to even respond.

The kiss they share is messy and desperate. There's too much saliva; in fact, some of it runs down Yu~ki's chin as he's pressed onto the sink by a mindless Közi. They're both grabbing at each other by the hair, fingers tangled on messy orange strands and thin braids, both pulling each other into their own direction. When the kiss is broken for a few moments, just enough time for them to try and even their breath at least a little, Közi wastes no time to kiss and suck on Yu~ki's neck.

\- This is nasty, you're salty. - Közi teases, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

\- And you say it like you don't love how I taste. - Yu~ki sneers back, attempting to sound mean, but all he achieves is a soft, raspy voice. - Fuck, kiss me again.

And so Közi does. He trails his way back up to Yu~ki's mouth with soft bites to his skin, just barely grazing his teeth there. Of course he also needs to bite Yu~ki's bottom lip before kissing him for the nth time that night, smiling mischievously as he does it.

\- I'm so hard. - Közi whines against his lips during the kiss. - Too much fabric... - He tries to rub himself against Yu~ki, but is soon stopped by a pair of hands on either side of his waist.

\- Too much fabric, too little time. - Yu~ki sighs, switching their positions to rub his nose at his neck.

\- Fuck this thing, it's pissing me off! - Yu~ki exclaims, clearly annoyed by the huge collar of Közi's clothing. Közi jumps, only a bit startled, but he soon calms down. - It kept poking me while we kissed... - He pouts slightly, suddenly remembering how they have to keep quiet, and tugs at the collar to try and move it away from Közi's neck.

As he successfully pulls the irritating fabric away, Yu~ki - now being carefully held by the hair - purrs against Közi's skin, giving his neck a tentative lick and just waiting. Közi knows what he wants, but is always too shy to ask.

\- ... Please, I'm so hard. - The redhead sobs, desperation clear in his voice. When he's met with no further answer except for Yu~ki's warm breath on his skin, Közi gives up. - Bite me, please. Feed on me...

Közi's face is completely flushed under the heavy white makeup, his cheeks red enough to match his hair. He closes his eyes, knowing really well what was to come - this is far from their first time doing it. Közi likes to indulge in Yu~ki's fantasies, it makes him happy to see how satisfied he looks when it's over.

Then, he bites.

Yu~ki's teeth aren't at all sharp like a real vampire's - as they both like to pretend -, but his bite is enough to hurt. Közi opens his eyes for a second, groans and then his eyes roll back into his head while the guitarist slumps against the sink. He can feel Yu~ki sucking his skin and, _oh fuck_ , he's gonna have a huge hickey for two weeks again.

Everything is too silent. They are well aware of Mana bossing the staff around - which is always funny to watch - and Klaha humming to a random song. Suddenly, Közi is _too_ aware, and he doesn't know how the hell they'll come out of that damn restroom at the same time, all disheveled and somehow even more sweaty than they were when the concert ended. Despite his worries, all he could do was moan at Yu~ki sucking such a passionate hickey onto his neck.

\- Please, please, fuck, I'm so hard, I just wanna cum, _please_. - Közi whines again, his free hand disappearing under the fabric of his own clothing to grab at his cock. 

Yu~ki stops sucking and captures Közi's lips between his own again, the bassist's hand now joining the other's to finally give him the release he needed - and he was so, _so_ close.

\- I'm-- Fuck, _fuck_ , I'm--!

Three knocks on the door.

Közi cries out loud, the fire that was once heating up his stomach suddenly gone.

\- Uh... - It's Klaha's voice. - We're leaving in a while, so... If you don't wanna spend the night locked at the venue, you better hurry.

Yu~ki manages a weak "okay, thanks", holding a very frustrated Közi in his arms.

\- Too much fabric and absolutely no time. - The bassist chuckles.

\- My house? - Közi smiles, head buried in his neck.

\- Yeah. Your house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'll appreciate it very much if you don't kill me after reading this


End file.
